


Inedible

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli





	Inedible

"Wait. You're saying I CAN'T eat Pichu?" Ridley held the Pichu by the ear. Glaring at Woomy.

"Of course not!" Woomy glared. "You'll get ewectrocuted!... And executed."

"How the fuck can I get executed here?"

"Well. Not witerally! You'll just get a bunch of dirty looks. And everyone will lose trust in you."

"They already don't trust me. Kid."

"Yeah. But the point still stands." Woomy chuckled.

".. Shit." Ridley dropped the Pichu to the floor. Letting it run free.


End file.
